thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chaos and Creation in the Backyard
Chaos and Creation in the Backyard es un álbum de estudio de Paul McCartney publicado en 2005 y uno de los álbumes más aclamados por la crítica musical, llegándolo a calificar como uno de los mejores de la carrera en solitario de McCartney http://www.elmundo.es/suplementos/magazine/2006/351/1150391732.html. Con una largo desarrollo de las sesiones de grabación, el álbum fue producido por Nigel Godrich, colaborador habitual de Radiohead y Beck, a petición expresa de George Martin. Para la grabación del álbum McCartney tocó la mayoría de los instrumentos, haciendo de él una reversión hacia sus primeros álbumes como McCartney o McCartney II. Así mismo, Chaos and Creation in the Backyard es el primer álbum desde Give My Regards to Broad Street en el cual McCartney no se encuentra involucrado en la producción. Chaos and Creation in the Backyard supone el último trabajo de Paul McCartney editado bajo el sello discográfico EMI. En 2007, firmó un nuevo contrato con Hear Music, el sello musical de Starbucks, para la publicación de Memory Almost Full. Historia Según declaró Paul McCartney en el documental que acompaña al álbum, Nigel Godrich fue en ocasiones franco con él durante el proceso de grabación de Chaos and Creation in the Backyard, impidiéndole acomodarse en el estudio y seleccionando los mejores temas para hacer sacar lo mejor de él. Aunque en un principio resultó chocante para McCartney, al final acabó por apreciar la honestidad y la tenacidad de Godrich. Las primeras reseñas de Chaos and Creation in the Backyard elevaron el álbum como uno de los mejores en su carrera en solitario. Tras Flaming Pie, Run Devil Run y Driving Rain, la publicación de Chaos and Creation in the Backyard hace suponer un buen momento creativo para McCartney y una revalorización de su carrera en solitario. Muchos críticos musicales y seguidores de su música han reconocido que el álbum es inusualmente reflexivo y repleto de un sonido intimista. La dirección tomada por McCartney hacia tal sonido fue considerado como una sorpresa, dando como resultado la nominación a tres premios Grammy, incluyendo el de Álbum del Año. El primer single, "Fine Line", fue editado el 29 de agosto como adelanto de Chaos and Creation in the Backyard, alcanzando el puesto #20 en el Reino Unido. El álbum entró en las listas británicas en el puesto #10 y alcanzó el puesto #6 en Estados Unidos, suponiendo el mayor éxito de McCartney desde Flaming Pie. Un segundo single, "Jenny Wren", alcanzó el puesto #22 en noviembre. La portada corresponde a una fotografía de su hermano, Mike McCartney, tomada en 1962 y titulada Our Kid Through Mum's Net Curtains, con Paul McCartney tocando la guitarra en el patio de su casa de Liverpool. El 28 de julio de 2005, Paul McCartney ofreció un concierto ante un público reducido en el Estudio 2 de Abbey Road Studios para la promoción de Chaos and Creation in the Backyard. El concierto, relevante por su carácter intimista y entremezclado con charlas, fue emitido en televisión bajo el título Chaos and Creation in Abbey Road. Lista de canciones Todos los temas están compuestos por Paul McCartney # "Fine Line" - 3:05 #* Paul McCartney: piano Bosendorfer, bajo Hofner, guitarra eléctrica Epiphone Casino, guitarra acústica Martin D28, batería Ludwig, maracas, pandereta y voces #* Sección de cuerda interpretada por Millennia Ensemble #* Arreglado y conducido por Joby Talbot #* Grabado en Air Studios, Londres # "How Kind of You" - 4:47 #* Paul McCartney: guitarra eléctrica Epiphone Casino, guitarra acústica Martin D28, bajo Hofner, piano Bosendorfer, maraca, batería Ludwig y voces #* Nigel Godrich: bucles de piano y guitarra acústica #* Grabado en Air Studios, Londres # "Jenny Wren" - 3:47 #* Paul McCartney: guitarra acústica Epiphone Texan y voces #* Pedro Eustache: duduk #* Grabado en Ocean Way Recording, Los Ángeles # "At the Mercy" - 2:38 #* Paul McCartney: piano Steinway, guitarra eléctrica Fender Telecaster, bajo Hofner, violoncelo, pandereta, órgano B3 y voces #* Jason Faulkner: guitarra eléctrica #* James Gadson: batería #* Sección de cuerda interpretada por Millennia Ensemble #* Arreglado y conducido por Joby Talbot #* Grabado en Ocean Way Studios, Los Ángeles # "Friends to Go" - 2:43 #* Paul McCartney: piano Bosendorfer, guitarra acústica Martin D28, bajo Hofner, guitarra eléctrica Epiphone Casino, batería Ludwig, pandereta y voces #* Grabado en Air Studios, Londres # "English Tea" - 2:12 #* Paul McCartney: piano Bosendorfer, bajo Hofner, batería Ludwig, campanas y voces #* Sección de cuerda interpretada por Millennia Ensemble #* Arreglado y conducido por Joby Albot #* Grabado en Ocean Way Studios, Los Ángeles # "Too Much Rain" - 3:24 #* Paul McCartney: piano Bosendorfer, guitarra eléctrica Fender Stratocaster, guitarra acústica Martin D28, guitarra de 12 cuerdas Martin, bajo Hofner, guitarra eléctrica Epiphone Casino, arpa, batería Ludwig, maracas y voces #* Grabado en Air Studios, Londres # "A Certain Softness" - 2:42 #* Paul McCartney: guitarra clásica Petersen, bajo Hofner, piano, armonio, gong, cimbales, triángulo y voces #* Jason Falkner: guitarra clásica #* Joey Waronker: batería y bongos #* Grabado en Ocean Way Recording, Los Ángeles # "Riding to Vanity Fair" - 5:07 #* Paul McCartney: bajo Hofner, guitarra eléctrica Epiphone Casino, guitarra acústica Martin D28, wurlitzer, lira, piano eléctrico y voces #* Sección de cuerda interpretada por The Los Angeles Music Players #* Conducido por David Campbell #* Grabado en Ocean Way Recording, Los Ángeles # "Follow Me" - 2:31 #* Paul McCartney: bajo Hofner, guitarra eléctrica Epiphone Casino, guitarra acústica Epiphone Texan, batería Ludwig, percusión, pandereta y voces #* Rusty Anderson: guitarra acústica #* Brian Ray: guitarra acústica #* Sección de cuerda interpretada por Millennia Ensemble #* Dirigido y conducido por Joby Talbot #* Grabado en RAK Studios, Londres # "Promise to You Girl" - 3:10 #* Paul McCartney: piano Steinway, bajo Hofner, guitarra elécrica Epiphone Casino, batería Ludwig, moog, pandereta, triángulo y voces #* Grabado en Ocean Way Recording, Los Ángeles # "This Never Happened Before" - 3:24 #* Paul McCartney: piano Yamaha, bajo Hofner, guitarra eléctrica Epiphone Casino, batería Ludwig y voces #* Sección de cuerda interpretada por Millennia Ensemble #* Arreglado y conducido por Joby Talbot #* Grabado en RAK Studios, Londres # "Anyway" - 3:50 #* Paul McCartney: piano Steinway, piano Bosendorfer, bajo Hofner, guitarra eléctrica Gibson L5, guitarra acústica Martin D28, batería Ludwig, moog, armonio y voces #* Sección de cuerda interpretada por Millennia Ensemble #* Arreglado y conducido por Joby Talbot #* Grabado en Ocean Way Recording, Los Ángeles #* Contiene "I've Only Got Two Hands", tema instrumental oculto Edición especial Contiene un DVD con las siguientes características: *"Between Chaos And Creation" - Documental (30 minutos) *"Fine Line" - Video en el estudio (4 minutos) *"Line Art" - Película animada con dibujos de Brian Clarke y los temas intrumentales "Riding To Vanity Fair", "At the Mercy" y "Anyway" (12 minutos) *"How Kind Of You" - Menú del DVD (5 minutos) Créditos: *Paul McCartney: productor ejecutivo *Simon Hilton: director y editor *James Chads: productor *Maguffin: compañía de producción Otros temas De forma adicional a los temas descritos arriba, la edición japonesa de Chaos and Creation in the Backyard incluye la canción "She's So Beautiful". La canción fue también ofrecida como descarga gratuita en formato de Windows Media Audio para los que compraran el álbum en las tiendas Target Corporation. Existen seis canciones grabadas durante las sesiones de Chaos and Creation in the Backyard, editadas como caras B de singles: *"Comfort of Love" -3:12 *"Growing Up Falling Down" - 3:27 **''Ambos disponibles en el single "Fine Line"'' *"Summer of '59" - 2:11 *"This Loving Flame" - 3:15 *"I Want You to Fly" - 5:03 **''Disponibles en el single "Jenny Wren"'' *"She is So Beautiful" - 3:01 **''Disponible en la edición japonesa del álbum'' ***''Todas las canciones, a excepción de "She Is So Beautiful", pueden ser adquiridas en la tienda oficial de Paul McCartney'' Personal * Paul McCartney: voz, guitarras, bajo, piano, percusión, batería, moog, armonio, órgano, Wurlitzer, fliscorno, arpa, loops, lira, cello, flauta, vibráfono y melódica * Rusty Anderson: guitarras * David Campbell: arreglos de cuerda * Pedro Eustache: duduk * Jason Falkner: guitarras * James Gadson: batería * Nigel Godrich: loops * Abe Laboriel Jr.: percusión * The Los Angeles Music Players: sección de cuerda * Millennia Ensemble: sección de cuerda * Brian Ray: guitarra * Joby Talbot: arreglos de cuerda * Joey Waronker: percusión Listas de éxitos * El álbum debutó en el Billboard 200 Album Chart el 1 de octubre de 2005 en el puesto #6, con 91.544 copias vendidas. Tras 21 semanas en lista, fue certificado como disco de oro por la RIAA el 25 de octubre de 2005. Hasta abril de 2007, el álbum había vendido 535.000 unidades en Estados Unidos. Enlaces externos *PaulMcCartney.com Página oficial de Chaos and Creation in the Backyard, con recortes de prensa, fotos, audios y vídeos *PBS Great Performances Página web del canal PBS acerca del concierto "Chaos and Creation in Abbey Road" *Buzztone.com Página web con extractos de audio del álbum Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney